happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarmonTower805/HTF Battle - Episode 9: A Job worth doing, is worth doing WELL!!!
HTF Battle - Episode 9: A Job worth doing, is worth doing WELL!!! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Cuddles: I'm still sad that Giggles is gone!! Toothy: It's ok Cuddles, the 2 of us will make it to the Final 2 together and we will win for Giggles, Remember? Cuddles: Thanks, Toothy you are the best! (At Team Icebox's Cabin) Petunia: I'm so glad that we got a cabin for our second reward, at least this place is clean Pop: Petunia, why are you such a neat freak, and so mean these days, you used to be a nice little girl. Petunia: THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU TUNA FISH (BEEP) GET OUT OF THIS CABIN, ALONG WITH YOUR SON TOO. Pop: Well, Fine, you want to be alone, then so be it, Let's go Cub Lifty: Hey, Speedy, When is the Rejoining Ceremony S.E.W: Right about...................NOW!!! Lifty: Yeah, I hope Shifty rejoins, Just anybody BUT Flippy, he's a monster Cuddles: Lumpy is rejoining, I just know it Pop: Uuuuuuuhhhhh, I like Cro-Marmot to rejoin (Everyone looks at Pop) Pop: What?! S.E.W: Well then, let's start, (and get this nonsense over with) (Later after everyone arrived at the Rejoining ceremony) S.E.W: Welcome to the Rejoining Ceremony everyone, as you know, 1 of you will rejoin the game, and I'm reeeaaaalllllyyy anxious to see who will rejoin Lumpy: Well I'm going to rejoin obviously, The viewers love me Mime: Well it's going to be me, I'm special too S.E.W: Well Cro-Marmot won't rejoin because he got 0 out of the 17 votes we received. Shifty: Ha Ha Ha S.E.W: The 4 people not rejoining with 1 vote each is Lumpy, Sniffles, Giggles, and Disco Bear Disco Bear: Well it's sad I didn't rejoin, but whoever votes for me, Thanks S.E.W: Uggghhh, get out already (4 non-rejoiners get flung) S.E.W: Shifty got 2 votes, not enough to rejoin Shifty: AH MAN, LIFTY, FLAKY, WIN THIS FOR (gets flung) MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!! S.E.W: 6 are down 3 are left; Flippy, Mime, and Handy Handy: I am so excited, I've been in solitary confinement for weeks �� S.E.W: Handy got 3 votes, not enough either Handy: Noooooooooo!!! (Gets flung) S.E.W: Mime and Flippy, you are the final 2, 1 of you will rejoin the game.............there is bad news though...........both of you got 4 votes, but as like before, the person who got their votes first gets to rejoin and that person is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flippy Everyone except S.E.W: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (runs away) Mime: Ugggh (gets flung) Flippy: Uhhh, Do I get a warm welcome back �� Cuddles: Heck, No, Wierdo Toothy: (Slaps Cuddles' back of his head) Cuddles, don't irritate the super villain �� Flippy: Uhhh, I'll take that as a no S.E.W: Yeah, Yeah, whatever, let's get to the challenge ok, and as told last time, Flippy goes on Team Icebox Pop: There is NO WAY, that this creature goes near my son!! Flippy: But......But......!! Petunia: Your such a menace, get out of here!! Flippy: But I........ Petunia: Go jump into a pool of acid. Flippy: But......... Petunia: (Sprays Lysol in Flippy's Eyes) Flippy: (Starts to Cry and Runs off) S.E.W: Look, Team Icebox your team consists of only 3 members, so Flippy HAS TO BE on your team Petunia: Fine!! But if he flips out......disqualify him because he....... S.E.W: Shut up, Ok Cuddles: You Ok, you seem pretty....... S.E.W: I'm fine Cuddles (heavy breathing) I'm fine �� Cuddles: Toothy, something is wrong with Speedy, have you noticed that? Toothy: Yes, Lifty and Me both, maybe we should look into this, we really don't need another Flippy here Flippy: I heard that �� Cuddles: Hey, how about we talk S.E.W into taking another break, like a vacation, only he has his vacation here. (While we are at it, we can find out why he's becoming so mean) Toothy: Good idea, but who will take over as host? Lifty: Hmmmmm, his about Splendid, he seems good (although he is a complete stupid head who foils me and my bros plans) Toothy: Well he is my model, so that seems like a good plan, let's tell S.E.W (1 minute of Explaining to S.E.W later) S.E.W: NO WAY, THIS CANT HAPPEN AGAIN, I DONT WANT ANOTHER IDIOT RUINING THE SHOW AGAIN, I WONT, I JUST WONT!!!!! Cuddles: Come on, S.E.W, just give Splendid a chance, he's a superhero S.E.W: After killing 81 people, I DONT THINK SO!!! Lifty: Are you ok, you seem pretty.........!? S.E.W: SHUT UP!!!!! (Kicks Lifty, causing him to fly 10 feet away cracking his head open on a rock) S.E.W: I'm alri......(faints) Toothy: That was wierd Cuddles: That was Unexpected, Well I guess we can go ahead and go with the plan, S.E.W, should be asleep for a while Toothy: Yeah, But now we know why S.E.W is becoming so mean, he doesn't want ANYONE ruining his show and we should respect that. Cuddles: Ditto (Moments Later) Toothy: Hey guys, Splendid is going to be our host for the day, since S.E.W is asleep Petunia: WHY THAT LAZY(Beep) IDIOT OF A HOST!! Toothy: No, Petunia it's not what you think, he was KNOCKED OUT!! Petunia: Well then, he needs some LYSOL IN THE EYES!!!! Cuddles: Don't you dare �� Splendid: So anyway, according to this memo, right here, this challenge is a firework making challenge, You guys will make a firework, out of all these materials in the boxes behind you, then you will light them and I will judge them out of 10. Flippy: This should be easy peasy lemon greasy Splendid: Go!! Petunia: Hey, let's use Lysol, it could help with more lift Pop: Enough with the Lysol already, and no, we are going to use these stuff such as gunpowder, barium, and this cardboard, plus the fuse, it shouldn't be that hard, just as long as Flippy is away. (At Team Sneaky's Station) Lifty: Ok, I will assign the jobs to build this firework, Me and Flaky will do the body of the Firework, The Mole will get the Barium and the Gunpowder, let's build this. Flaky: Um, Yeah (At Team Sciences Station) Cuddles: So, I think since bigger is better, we should use the parts to make a better and WIDER firework. Toothy: That seems pretty dangerous, don't you think Cuddles: That's the beauty of it (At Team Sneaky's Station) Mole: (Grabs a barrel of Olive oil instead of gunpowder and pours it into the firework body, Then screws the top of the firework on) Petunia: We are done, I didn't know that your such a whiz at things Pop Pop: Yeah, it's nothing, he he �� Cub: DaDa mak fiwork (At Team Sciences Station) Toothy: If I didn't know better, but this firework looks like a Resees Peanut Butter Cup with a cone on top Nutty: (Thinking to himself) Did someone sa-a-ay a chooohhhhoocolate peanut butter cup (At Team Sneaky's Station) Lifty: We are done, although I don't know what the oozing stuff coming from the sides are? Splendid: Times up, time to turn in (and send off your firework) Team Icebox,your up first Petunia: Let's get this party started (Lights the Fuse and it shoots off with a beautiful and colorful explosion of lights) Flippy: Oh no, explosions, I - I - I...........!! (Petunia sprays Lysol in Flippy's eyes again) Splendid: That was pretty good, although I did smell Lysol before you sprayed Flippy with it so I give it a 7/10 Pop: PETUNIA!!!!!!!!!!!! Petunia: Well, look at the time, it's time for me to go! �� (RUNS OFF) Pop: Get back here �� Splendid: Team Sneaky is up next Lifty: (Lights the Fuse, but it explodeds and causes an explosion that kills all the members of Team Sneaky) Splendid: That was Tragic, but cool too, I give it a 4/10, Last Up, Team Science Cuddles: Well, everyone let's light this baby up (Lights it up, but Nutty has secretly taken a bite out of it, the firework goes up, but soon explodes revealing Nutty, who sheepishly walks away) Splendid: Well, there was a chunk in it, so 2/10, Team Science Loses, now this time, the viewers won't be voting, the contestants will, Team Sneaky and Icebox, you guys will like and dislike a member of Team Science off, go and vote in this voting booth) (Many Votes Later) Splendid: TV display the Likes Cuddles: 3 Toothy: 2 Russell: 1 Nutty: 1 Lammy: 0 Splendid: Cuddles wins the Prize Cuddles: Yeah, what's my prize Splendid: Your Prize is these angel wings, they will help you next episode Lammy: What, Why didn't I get any likes Toothy: Probably because you don't get any speech time Splendid: Now TV, display the dislikes TV: Loading Dislikes . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Nutty: 4 Russell: 2 Lammy: 1 Toothy: 0 Cuddles: 0 Splendid: Nutty is eliminated Nutty: Ah, Man, Goodbye everyone (gets flung) Splendid: How is S.E.W? Cuddles: He should probably be awake, next episode, I hope! �� Splendid: Alrighty then, Stay tuned for Episode 10 viewers, Have a Happy New Year. Flippy: My eyes, they hurt so badly, I feeling like...........KILLING!! Episode 10: Sugar and Spice, but Lysol ain't nice - 1/5 or 1/6 Category:Blog posts